Must have done something right
by Falx Italica
Summary: Albus Potter et Scorpius Malfoy représentent les deux extrêmes de l'échelle sociale à Poudlard. Contre toute attente, ils font connaissance au cours de leur 6ème année, et rien ne créa plus grand scandale.
1. Scorpius Malfoy: Anomalie

_**Titre : Must have done something**_

_**Auteur : MissPronounced que je remercie pour m'avoir autorisé à traduire son histoire. Thanks girl !**_

_**Traductrice : **_Falx Italica

_**Note traductrice: **_Oui, je sais, je sais, j'ai d'autres fanfictions en cours, mais je suis tombée sur cette histoire il y a quelques temps et elle a été d'une telle fraicheur que je n'ai pu m'empêcher ! Elle est beaucoup plus simple (comprendre niaise et pleine de clichés, mais tellement estivale dans sa légèreté) que les autres, mais c'est un vrai bonheur à lire, d'autant plus que je ne suis pas une grande lectrice d'histoires ciblées sur Albus et Scorpius. Il y a 70 chapitres, j'en ai déjà traduit un certain nombre aussi vais-je poster un chapitre tous les 15 jours_. _J'espère que cette histoire vous plaira!

**ooOooOoo**

**Chapitre 1**

**Scorpius Malfoy: Anomalie**

L'âpre odeur de sueur et de bois ainsi que la vapeur qui imprégnaient les vestiaires de l'équipe de Quidditch auraient fait grimacer de dégout n'importe quel individu. Mais Albus Potter, les muscles douloureux, et ayant désespérément besoin de prendre une douche, savait que cette année, son équipe était en bonne position pour remporter la Coupe de Quidditch, et que l'entrainement d'aujourd'hui n'était pas encore complètement terminé. Attrapant son Nova dans sa main gauche, le capitaine aux cheveux noirs sourit aux joueurs face à lui, qui avaient tous l'air ébouriffés et portaient des vêtements déchirés, mais dont un vaillant sourire s'esquissait sur leurs visages rougis.

"C'était génial, les gars. Très bonne séance. Dennison, excellent boulot avec ce revers de cognard. Rockwell, Peters et Sims, je jurerais que vous êtes de plus en plus rapides. Et Matt, tu as les réflexes les plus rapides que j'ai jamais vu chez un gardien, ils ne pourront jamais te passer. Nous ne pouvons pas perdre, pas avec cette équipe," les félicita Albus, les yeux scintillant. Puis, pour revenir à un ton plus sérieux, sa voix se fit plus calme. "Mais ça ne signifie pas que nous devons nous reposer sur nos lauriers. L'entrainement aura lieu tous les mardi, jeudi et samedi matins. D'accord ? L'année ne fait peut être que commencer, mais nous allons nous entrainer comme si la finale était à quelques jours." Son discours rencontra des hochements de têtes déterminés ainsi que des murmures de "oui" et "faisons-le". Un sentiment de fierté parcourut Albus alors qu'il observait son équipe. D'un sourire narquois, il conclut avec, "A présent aux douches, vous puez".

Matthew Morion, le gardien, et son plus proche ami, le frappa gentiment avec sa serviette, avant de le prendre sous son bras, lui maintenant la tête et ébouriffant ses cheveux déjà bien emmêlé. "Capitaine Potter, hein ?"

"Tout à fait, espèce de gros imbécile. Lâche-moi ou je te retire de l'équipe!" plaisanta Albus, en essayant de s'échapper de la poigne de Matt.

Matt le relacha. "Déjà des menaces ? Merlin, tu vas être un vrai cauchemar !" Le taquina-t-il.

"Il faut mettre toutes les chances de notre côté pour gagner, mon pote. Je vais avoir besoin de toi auprès de moi pour y arriver," dit Albus.

"Compte sur moi. Tout se passera bien," sourit Matt.

C'était la première année d'Albus en tant que capitaine et il avait bien l'intention de faire tout son possible pour que Serpentard remporte la Coupe.

**-XXxXXxXX-**

Le son des étudiants de Poudlard qui dévoraient leur repas tout en discutant amicalement retentissait dans toute la Grande Salle. Albus, qui se remplissait le ventre de roast beef et pommes de terre, trouvait plus aisé d'écouter que de participer aux discussions. Il avait le sens des priorités.

Matt et l'équipe l'entouraient, les uns sur les autres et parlaient stratégie entre chaque bouchée, en essayant prudemment de garder leur voix le plus bas possible afin que personne ne puisse écouter leurs nouvelles idées pour cette année.

"Les Pouffsouffles ne sont pas vraiment de la compétition," murmura presque Paul Rockwell, comme si personne d'autre n'était au courant. "Nous les massacrerons lorsque leur tour viendra. Je pense que nous devons utiliser ce match comme un entrainement et essayer de nouvelles figures," renifla-t-il.

"Les Pouffsouffles sont peut être mauvais, mais n'oublie pas leur poursuiveur principal. Il n'a pas de quoi faire rire. L'année dernière, il a marqué, à lui seul, la moitié de ce que nous avons réussi à marquer ensemble. Son père est un pro," dit Matt.

Crispin Dennison se moqua bruyamment, "Ce ne sont que des femmelettes".

"En parlant de femmelettes…" murmura Bryce Gilles, le batteur.. Sa tête était tournée en direction de l'entrée de la Grande salle.

Cela attira l'attention d'Albus qui suivit son regard, pour tomber sur Scorpius Malfoy, qui venait d'arriver pour diner. Il entendit les ricanements de ses amis autour de lui tandis qu'ils l'observaient comme des rapaces commentant sur son apparence impeccable. Albus ne se joignit pas à leurs commérages mais écouta avec attention, ses yeux ne quittant jamais Malfoy pendant que celui-ci s'asseyait en bout de table serpentard, avec son petit groupe d'amis.

Scorpius Malfoy était une anomalie. Il se trouvait être, en vérité, la plus grande surprise qu'aie vu Poudlard depuis Harry Potter. Avec une personnalité et des manières totalement différentes de celles de son père, Scorpius avait détruit toutes les attentes pesant sur lui en entrant à l'école. Alors que Drago avait été un attrapeur au centre de l'attention, Scorpius restait ans l'ombre. Mais où l'attention était souvent soustraite de Draco, elle s'accrochait à Scorpius comme une abeille à son miel. Albus voyait bien que le garçon aurait préféré être laissé tranquille, mais comment pouvait-il condamner tous les commérages pesant sur lui? Surtout lorsqu'il avait choisi de s'afficher comme il le faisait.

"Attention, Bryce," répondit Matt au batteur, "il pourrait te blesser avec son sac à mains." L'équipe explosa de rire.

Bien que personne ne parle par _expérience_, l'école entière savait que Malfoy était gay. Et lorsqu'on le taquinait à ce sujet, ce qui était très fréquent, le garçon blond ne le niait pas. Et si ce n'était pas ses vêtements qui le vendaient, ses cheveux le faisaient indubitablement. Le fait de partager la même chambre et salle de bains que Malfoy avait convaincu Albus que les cheveux du blond sentaient merveilleusement bon, mais c'était une chose qu'il ne dirait jamais à voix haute.

"…ou te rendre aveugle avec sa laque, » ajouta Paul, encourageant ainsi leurs rires à porter sur toute la table serpentard jusqu'à atteindre Malefoy. Albus remarqua qu'il les ignorait et restait imperturbable, malgré le rouge qui s'étalait quelque peu sur ses joues.

Il se sentit soudainement mal pour lui et était sur le point de faire taire ses amis et changer de sujet, quand il réalisa qu'il ne pouvait s'y résoudre. Il avait une réputation à tenir. Se mettre du côté de Malfoy n'allait pas lui rapporter des points comme capitaine de l'équipe, ou auprès des filles.

Scorpius Malfoy devrait attendre. Il n'avait pas fait partie de la vie d'Albus pendant les cinq années précédentes, et ce n'était pas maintenant que ça allait commencer. Cette année, contrairement aux autres, il y avait beaucoup d'enjeux.

Fermant les yeux sur la situation du blond, il reprit son diner, tout en écoutant les médisances de ses amis.

**-XXxXXxXX-**

Albus quitta la Grande Salle plus tôt que le reste de l'équipe, qui s'empiffrait de glace et de pudding, afin de se diriger vers la salle commune de Serpentard pour travailler sur leur dynamique d'équipe, et éventuellement commencer sa dissertation en Sortilège. Mais il avait de gros doutes sur le fait que ça arrive.

Il s'arrêta en entendant une voie féminine l'appeler, derrière lui. « Al ! »

Il se retourna. "Mel!" Il sourit, admirant l'apparence de sa petite amie alors qu'elle avançait dans sa direction. Elle était, à n'en pas douter, l'une de plus belle fille de l'école. Elle possédait des courbes où il fallait et de grands yeux de biche marrons. Et—estima Albus— elle avait également des cheveux très doux. Il mettait au défi quiconque de venir le voir avec des cheveux plus doux que ceux de Mel. Quel dommage qu'elle soit une Griffondor, pensa avec humour Albus, mais il mit rapidement cette pensée de côté lorsque les lèvres de la jeune fille touchèrent les siennes. Ses mains s'enroulèrent par automatisme autour de sa taille, la rapprochant ainsi de lui, tandis qu'elle enroula ses bras autour de son cou. Albus n'avait eu aucun cours avec elle aujourd'hui et il se rendit compte à quel point elle lui avait manqué. Il soupira de bonheur en l'embrassant, ses doigts jouant avec le bas de son t-shirt, essayant de le remonter doucement de quelques centimètres. Il pensait être subtil, mais elle le repoussa avec un sourire avant qu'il ne puisse faire plus.

"Comment s'est passé l'entrainement, Capitaine?" Demanda-t-elle.

Albus retint sa respiration et fixa ses lèvres qui venaient d'être embrassées avant de réaliser qu'elle lui avait posé une question. "Espèce de petite sournoise. James t'a envoyé afin de m'espionner, pas vrai ?"

"Peut être", le taquina-t-elle, le fixant à travers ses longs cils, absolument magnifique.

Il rit. "Tu peux dire à cet idiot de frère de mes deux, qu'il n'obtiendra aucun secret sur les Serpentards de ma part,"siffla-til. "Comme si cela allait vous apporter quelque chose. Désolé, mon amour, mais les Griffondors craignent. Vous avez une très mauvaise attrapeuse. Elle ne peut même pas voir à 10 centimètres devant elle !"

Mel rit à son tour et le frappa sur le bras. "Hey, toi. Amy s'habitue juste à ses nouvelles lunettes. Ne soit pas méchant. Tu peux peut-être attraper le vif d'or, mais nous vous battrons. James est un assez bon poursuiveur," dit-elle, sachant que ça ennuyait terriblement Albus.

Il lui lança un sourire malicieux pendant quelques secondes, avant de l'attaquer avec des chatouilles.

"Al!" gloussa-t-elle, en essayant de s'échapper. Mais il l'attrapa, enroulant ses doigts sur ses côtes. Il la tourmenta pendant plusieurs secondes, appréciant le son de son rire résonner dans le couloir.

"Arrête! Al! Arrête ça," le supplia-t-elle.

"Qui est le meilleur capitaine? Moi ou James?" Demanda Albus, en continuant sa torture.

"James!" Réussit-elle à répondre entre deux éclats de rire.

"Tu l'auras voulu," la prévient Albus, en augmentant les chatouilles. Mel, réussit à s'échapper, sans trop savoir comment, et courut dans la direction opposée, descendant le couloir, ses couinements lui faisant écho. Albus, décidant qu'il aurait encore plein de temps pour travailler plus tard dans la soirée, la poursuivie.

**OoOooOoo**

**Fini ! Alors, un avis ? C'est mièvre, hein ? Mais honnêtement l'histoire évolue tellement agréablement que cette mièvrerie, j'aime ~!**

**On se retrouve dans deux semaines pour en découvrir plus sur Scorpius ! **

**Falx Italica**


	2. Vie et grandeurs d'un garçon gay

_**Titre : Must have done something right**_

_**Auteur : MissPronounced que je remercie pour m'avoir autorisé à traduire son histoire. Thanks girl !**_

_**Traductrice : **_Falx Italica

**ooOooOoo**

**Chapitre 2 : Vie et grandeurs d'un garçon gay**

Scorpius fronça des sourcils et se rapprocha du miroir. _Et oui__…encore dérapé_. Son oeil droit avait l'air d'avoir reçu un coup. Rapidement, il effaça le trait de liner loupé, et essaya à nouveau, tenant son crayon droit et forçant son oeil à rester immobile. Son visage était presque collé au miroir, et ses respirations créaient de la buée sur la glace. Une fois terminé, il se recula et observa le résultat. Pas trop excessif, juste assez pour faire ressortir ses yeux. Il ne voulait pas ressembler à ces filles gothiques de troisième année, Merlin le protège.

Séchant ses cheveux blonds à l'aide d'un sort, il partit à la recherche d'une des potions spécialement fabriquées, qui promettait des cheveux doux et une odeur agréable. Scorpius étala la matière sur toute sa tête, puis brossa afin de bien étaler la matière sur toute la chevelure. Sa prochaine victime fut le gel,qu'il mit dans ses mains impatientes. Pour ça également, il l'appliqua dans ses cheveux, afin d'obtenir un look ébouriffé mais attirant—le même look qu'Albus Potter arrivait à avoir uniquement en dormant et se levant. Une telle chance était rageante.

La touche finale avant de s'habiller consistait à appliquer un eau de cologne, qu'il avait spécifiquement choisi pour se marier à l'odeur de ses cheveux. Ceci fait, il observa son apparence et la considéra d'un air satisfait. Il était soulagé d'avoir terminé sa routine matinale avant que les autres garçons ne s'accaparent la salle de bain. Ils finissaient toujours par le mettre dehors de toute façon, vu qu'ils refusaient de faire quoique ce soit dans la salle de bain s'il s'y trouvait.

Il se retourna afin de partir et vit Matt Morion se diriger vers la salle de bain. S'attendant à s'entendre appelé par les sobriquets habituels, Scorpius fut surpris lorsqu'il passa devant lui avec un grognement pour toute réaction. Pourtant, il baissa avec prudence ses yeux maquillés et avança en trainant des pieds.

-"C'est quoi ton problème, Malfoy?" cria Matt.

Scorpius se retourna pour découvrir le plus grand garçon tenir sa trousse de maquillage, qu'il avait oublié de remettre dans son vanity. Il rougit furieusement.

-"Ne laisse pas tes produits féminins où nous pouvons les voir," menaça-t-il, en lançant la trousse dans la poitrine de Scorpius.

Scorpius marmonna une excuse avant que la porte de la salle de bain ne lui soit fermée au visage.

Il se dirigea vers son lit, qui était le plus éloigné, vers le fond, entre le mur et le lit d'Albus Potter. Potter était le seul membre de ce dortoir qu'il appréciait un minimum, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il ne répulsait pas le garçon brun. En réalité, ils n'avaient discuté ensemble qu'une seule et brève fois, mais ça avait été une conversation courteoise. Scorpius devait probablement être reconnaissant de cette alliance tendue.

D'un rapide regard, il remarqua que Potter clignait des yeux larmoyants de sommeil, de toute évidence réveillé par les cris de Matt. Scorpius ne pu s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'oeil aux cheveux de Potter au saut du lit et de les trouver des plus plaisants. Il se demanda soudainement ce qu'on dirait de lui s'il complimentait Albus à ce propos, mais il fit rapidement disparaitre cette pensée. Le garçon serait probablement apeuré qu'il l'approche de trop près avec 'gay-ries'.

Avant que Potter ne soit entièrement réveillé, Scorpius avait stoppé ses observations et s'était retourner afin de fouiller dans sa malle à la recherche d'habits convenables à mettre sous sa robe d'uniforme scolaire.

-"Bonjour," marmonna Albus, les lèvres à peine ouverte, avant de se lever du lit.

Scorpius se retourna pour lui rendre la salutation.

-"Bonjour," et ses yeux se fixèrent sur Albus, qui s'étira puis avança vers la salle de bain. Les joues rouges, il tenta de détourner le regard du garçon à moitié déshabillé. Ce fut difficile, surtout lorsque l'on prenait en considération que les épaules d'Albus paraissaient avoir été sculptées dans du roc, et parce qu'il s'agissait de l'unique vision d'un individu mâle qui lui était accordée, puisque tous les autres semblaient déterminés à rester éloignés de lui. A l'évidence, ce n'était pas le cas de Albus Potter.

Il eut un dernier regard pour les épaules et les muscles se déliant de Potter avant que la porte de la salle de bain ne lui interdise un plus large accès.

Scorpius cligna des yeux, prit une profonde respiration et rentourna à sa malle, tout en se forçant à supprimer toute image de son esprit. Quel stupide sujet sur lequel s'appesantir, pensa-t-il. Bien qu'il aima beaucoup Poudlard, ses cours et ses professeurs il ne pouvait s'empêcher de souhaiter être déjà hors de ses murs. En effet, les chances qu'il trouve quelqu'un à aimer ici étaient proche de zéro.

**-XXxXXxXX-**

Scorpius écrivait avec frénésie sur ses feuilles de parchemins, ne perdant pas un mot des paroles du Professer McGonagall. La métamorphose n'était pas la matière où il brillait le plus — les BUSES de l'année précédent l'avaient bien montrés; ce fut l'unique matière où il n'avait pas obtenu un O — et il était déterminé à faire de son mieux cette année, en préparation de ses ASPICS. Il voulait tout du moins battre Rose Weasley, avec qui il avait entamé une silencieuse guerre des notes. Il n'y avait aucun doute sur le fait qu'ils étaient les deux meilleurs élèves de leur promotion, et Scorpius avait l'intention d'obtenir des notes supérieures aux siennes. Il lança un rapide regard dans sa direction, quelques rangs en avant, et la vit la tête baissée et le bras droit prenant également frénétiquement des notes. Cela le stimula et fronçant des sourcils, il revint aux mots de McGonagall.

-"Les enfants, la Conjuration est une nouvelle branche de la magie que nous allons explorer cette année. Elle n'est le plus souvent étudiée qu'en fin d'études. On l'enseigne dès la sixième année jusqu'aux classes d'ASPICS, puisqu'elle est, de façon générale, difficile à comprendre et à appliquer. Nous espérons que vous avez acquis un niveau de magie et maturité suffisant -"—elle fit une pause et lança un regard au groupe de garçons se trouvant au fond de la salle, qui se composait de Potter et du reste de l'équipe de Quidditch qui s'amusaient entre eux, sans manifestement prêter le moindre intérêt aux mots prononcés —"pour commencer cet art."

Un plissement soucieux fit se arquer le sourcil de McGonagall, tandis que Scorpius fronçait les siens.

_Sixième année et ils ne peuvent toujours pas la fermer en classe. Ils ne savent pas que les ASPIC les attendent au tournant?_

- "Avant que nous ne commencions la _théorie_ de la Conjuration"—à cette précision, la classe émit un grognement audible- "je vais jeter, en tant qu'exemple, l'un des sorts les plus simples."

Scorpius leva les yeux et fixa avec attention McGonagall lever un verre vide, pointer sa baguette dans sa direction et prononcer clairement, "_Aguamenti_." Immédiatement, le verre se remplit d'eau.

Des murmures de surprise et d'excitation parcoururent la salle de classe et malgré le manque d'application pratique, Scorpius avait hâte d'étudier une telle magie.

Un ricanement sonore et clair se fit entendre du fond de la salle. Vingts têtes se retournèrent pour voir de qui il s'agissait.

- "Qu'y a-t-il de si difficile ?" Résonna la voix hautaine de Paul Rockwell. "Ce n'est que de l'eau," se moqua-t-il. Scorpius savait qu'il faisait partie de la bande de Potter et il avait également connaissance du fait que Rockwell le détestait. Il souhaita en son fort intérieur que McGonagall le ridiculise.

- "Vraiment, Mr Rockwell?" demanda le Professeur. "Et bien, veuillez nous montrer, dans ce cas." D'un signe, elle lui ordonna de venir devant la classe. Scorpius pu voir le sourire de Rockwell faiblir et il remercia intérieurement McGonagall. Il était peut être un Serpentard, mais il appréciait toujours un esprit fin, même lorsqu'il se trouvait à Griffondor.

Rockwell avança jusqu'au devant de la salle, tout en tenant fermement sa baguette. Il avançait prudemment, comme s'il était effrayé que McGonagall le transforme en bougie ou quelque chose de similaire. Scorpius pensa qu'il serait même mieux ainsi.

- "Allez, Mr Rockwell," dit McGonagall en lui tendant le verre, à nouveau vide. "Lorsque vous êtes prêt."

Scorpius voyait bien que Rockwell n'avait pas pansé pas que McGonagall puisse le forcer à lancer le sort et il vit apparaître sur son visage une ombre de panique quand elle lui tendit le verre. Rockwell leva les yeux vers ses amis au dernier rang, mais aucun ne lui apporta son soutien. En vérité, Scorpius décela même un sourire sur les lèvres d'Albus Potter.

Rockwell se racla la gorge et eut un vague mouvement de baguette. "Aguamenti," dit-il. Même lui ne paraissait avoir aucune conviction en ce qu'il faisait. Et pour cause, puisque absolument rien ne se produisit. La classe gloussa.

"Aguamenti," réessaya-t-il.

Rien.

Nouveaux gloussements.

McGonagall intervint pour lui apporter son aide. "Peut-être que si vous remuez un peu votre baguette."

- "_Aguamenti_!" dit-il, en ajoutant un mouvement de baguette.

Immédiatement, le bol qu'il tenait se transforma en eau, lui mouillant les mains et le devant de son uniforme. Quelques gouttes atterrirent également sur son entrejambe. Scorpius rigola bruyamment avec le reste de la classe.

Sans prendre en compte les ricanements du reste de la classe, Rockwell tourna son regard menaçant en direction de Scorpius qui tente de réprimer son rire.

- "Va te faire foutre Malfoy! Voyons voir si tu fais mieux, sale pédale," cracha-t-il.

Les joues de Scorpius se mirent à rougir, et il baissa le regard, incapable de soutenir le contact. Le reste de la classe s'était fait silencieux à leur tour, les yeux fixés sur Scorpius.

- "Mr Rockwell! Veuillez vous excuser sur le champs," ordonna McGonagall.

Il le fit, mais de manière sarcastique.

- "Retenue, Mr Rockwell. Toutes les nuits pour les deux prochaines semaines," dit-elle d'un air pincé, son regard foudroyant sur place le jeune homme.

- "Professeur, j'ai—" commença Rockwell.

- "Pas un mot. Je me fiche bien que vous ayez un entrainement de Quidditch ou des essais à rédiger, vous irez en retenue. Est-ce clair?" demanda-t-elle d'un ton grave.

Il hocha la tête dans le silence raisonnant dans la salle. Scorpius, le coeur battant à tout rompre et le visage brulant, gardait la tête baissée. Il ne trouvait pas qu'une détention était suffisamment chère payée pour de telles raclures. Mais que pouvait-il faire? S'il racontait aux Professeurs toutes les méchancetés qui lui étaient faites en dehors de la salle de classe, ils feraient de sa vie à Poudlard un cauchemar, et il n'était pas certain de pouvoir gérer une telle situation. Que Rockwell l'appelle "pédale" était très désagréable, mais ça pouvait être pire. Pourtant, que ne ferait-il pas pour blesser ces garçons. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il faisait de mal, à part vivre sa vie de la façon dont il l'entendait. Scorpius s'amusait de temps en temps à croire que ses harceleurs avaient en vérité des tendances gays cachées, ce qui expliquait qu'ils dirigeaient leur haine à son encontre. Peu importe ; même si cela s'avérait vrai, rien ne sera fait pour autant. Scorpius avait perdu le compte du nombre de fois qu'il avait entendu les garçons de son dortoir partager le récit de leur dernière conquête féminine, gravant même des encoches sur leur tête de lit. Même Potter se joignait à leurs écœurantes discussions, mais il ne parlait que de sa petite-amie. C'était toujours "Mel ceci" et "Mel cela". Scorpius, qui avait réalisé à un jeune age quelles étaient ses préférences, aurait préféré n'entendre aucun détails de sexe hétérosexuel, mais ses sorts de silence étaient un vrai désastre.

Scorpius leva les yeux et vit les garçons dans le fond de la classe glousser et donner des claques dans le dos de Rockwell comme s'il avait agit héroïquement en insultant Scorpius. Apparemment , la promesse de deux semaines de retenues n'était pas suffisante pour empêcher un sourire fier d'atteindre les lèvres du jeune insolant. Il acceptait avec jubilation leurs légères tapes.

Scorpius fixa ensuite Albus, son dernier espoir dans ce groupe. Il rougit de plaisir et d'autre chose—il n'en était pas bien sûr— lorsqu'il vit qu'il ne félicitait pas Rockwell comme le reste d'entre eux.

**OoOooOoo**

**Clairement c'est un chapitre qui apparaît comme très cliché (quoique pour ma part, certains de mes amis homosexuels passent en effet bien 20 minutes à se maquiller le matin, mais ceci est une autre histoire), mais on en apprend un peu plus sur nos protagonistes principaux! **

**Harry Potter sort aujourd'hui son dernier film en Angleterre, c'est vraiment la fin.. Je suis très heureuse d'avoir pu me rendre aux avant-premières à London et en France cependant! Bonjour à ceux que j'ai pu rencontrer!**

**A dans 15 jours pour la suite!**


	3. Faire du shopping avec votre petite amie

Titre : Must have done something right

_**Auteur : MissPronounced que je remercie pour m'avoir autorisé à traduire son histoire. Thanks girl !**_

_**Traductrice : **_Falx Italica

**ooOooOoo**

**Chapitre 3 : Faire du shopping avec votre petite amie : le Bon et le Mauvais**

L'émerveillement de Pré-au-Lard n'avait jamais disparu chez Albus. Non qu'il y ait de nouveaux produits à acheter ou d'échoppes, il était plus question ici du temps passer auprès de ses amis, et surtout de sa petite amie. Meg et lui n'avaient pas encore réellement pu sortir ensemble depuis le début de l'année scolaire et il était déterminé à compenser cela en y consacrant une grande partie de son samedi.

Un sourire aux lèvres, Albus attrapa son manteau et se dirigea vers la salle commune en ignorant les commentaires joueurs que Matt persistait à lui lancer. Le gardien des Serpentards avait voulu se rendre avec Albus à Pré-au-Lard, mais Al avait refusé en clamant que Mel était sa priorité.

"Allez, Potter! Tu t'amuseras beaucoup plus avec moi!" pleurnicha Matt en suivant Albus dans les escaliers en spirales.

Albus rit, "Ouais, mais je doute de pouvoir te faire du pied sous une table des Trois Balais."

Matt gloussa. "Eh, n'importe qui mourrait pour un seul morceau de ma personne ," s'enorgueillit-il en tendant la main pour attraper le bras d'Albus, en faisant une moue moqueuse de ses lèvres imitant un baiser.

"Dégage de là, espèce de grande folle!" l'accusa Albus d'un ton moquair.

Son timing, malencontreusement, se révéla désastreux. Au moment même où ils prirent le dernier tournant, pour atterrir dans la Salle Commune, Scorpius Malfoy leva les yeux en entendant le commentaire d'Albus et le rire de Matt qui résonnait dans toute la pièce.

Albus remarqua le visage de Malfoy se figer immédiatement, et il cessa de rire. Matt, en revanche, ne se rendit compte de rien et enchaina ses remarques scabreuses.

"D'accord, d'accord. Vas-y et baise ta copine, ou quoique vous ayez prévus, les amoureux."

Albus détacha ses yeux de Malfoy et frappa le dos de Matt d'un air complice. "A plupart, mec," dit Albus, la voix plus calme qu'il y a quelques minutes, toujours conscient de la présence de Malfoy assis à quelques mètres d'eux.

Il passa devant le garçon blond et sortit des cachots pour rejoindre Mel; son esprit focalisé sur une seule pensée alors qu'il avançait dans la Grande Salle. Il se sentait mal à propos du commentaire de Matt. Il avait toujours essayé de se comporter correctement en présence de Malfoy. Il savait parfaitement bien que ses amis tourmentaient constamment le garçon à cause de ses ...préférences... ou même le simple fait d'être un rat de bibliothèque. Albus fronça les sourcils. Aux yeux de ses amis, Malfoy ne valait rien. Il avait pitié de lui, mais ne le mentionnait jamais à haute voix. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, c'était ignorer à la fois Scorpius et les insultes de ses amis, tout aussi monstrueux que cela puisse paraître.

Et puis, ajouta Albus en descendant un escalier mouvant, même s'il avait _voulu_ être ami avec le garçon, lui et Malfoy n'avaient que peu de choses en commun. Leurs réputations et personnalités représentaient deux mondes différents. A ajouter à cela le différent entre leurs pères, et le fait qu'Albus était convaincu que Malfoy ne voudrait jamais avoir affaire à lui... surtout s'il s'agissait de pitié.

"Albus!" cria Mel, un immense sourire s'étalant sur son visage.

Sortant de sa rêverie, Albus oublia pendant quelques instants ce qu'il faisait ici, mais le visage de Mel le ramena au présent. Quel étrange cheminement de pensée. Il n'aurait pu dire à quel moment il avait cessé de penser aux insultes de Matt pour commencer à envisager la possibilité de se lier d'amitié avec Malfoy.

Il haussa les épaules, déterminé à ne plus y penser. Il se focalisa sur le sourire de sa petite-amie, avant de se mettre à l'embrasser à grand bruit.

Toutes ses pensées concernant Malfoy quittèrent son esprit dès l'instant où il attrapa la main de Mel et l'escorta jusqu'à Pré-au-Lard, excité de passer la journée avec elle. Peut-être irait-il jeter un coup d'oeil chez Quidditch Qualité aux meilleurs balais de première classe internationale qui seront utilisés lors de la Coupe du Monde l'année prochaine. Les possibilités étaient infinies.

**-XXxXxxXX-**

"Qu'y a-t-il de _si_ excitant avec le shopping?" gémit Albus, exaspéré. "Je ne comprends pas comment dépenser de l'argent peut être considéré comme passer du bon temps."

Ils étaient Aux Robes de Tony, une nouvelles boutique de prêt-à-porter qui venait d'ouvrir, et Mel prenait tout son temps pour explorer les allées, laissant seul un Albus confus et fatigué, qui lui tenait ses sacs provenant des trois précédents magasins. Dont aucun n'était Quidditch Qualité, se lamenta-t-il. Heureusement, le vendeur, qu'Albus présuma être Tony, aidait sa petite-amie, heureux d'avoir attraper une nouvelle proie dans ses filets. Soudain la vision du grand et vendeur dégingandé faisant pousser quatre nouveaux membres lui vint à l'esprit et il secoua la tête, sachant que plus de shopping allait le rendre fou, s'il n'avait pas déjà atteint ce stade.

Albus sortit sa baguette. En lançant un rapide _Tempus,_ il réalisa qu'ils étaient arrivés à Pré-au-Lard il y a trois heures, et qu'ils n'avaient rien fait si ce n'est : Mel, shopping; et Albus, rouler des yeux.

"Mel, s'il te plait. Ne pouvons-nous pas moins manger un morceau?" supplia Albus.

Mel rit au ton désespéré d'Albus. "C'est presque fini, bébé, il ne me reste plus que quelques boutiques," promit-elle, avant de retourner à sa mission.

D'un long soupir exprimant toute sa douleur, Albus repensa à son excitation du matin, et découvrit que Matt avait raison. Le facteur amusement aurait été bien plus développé auprès de lui.

"Et si on décidait de se retrouver aux Trois Balais?" suggéra Albus, l'implorant du regard.

Mel, prenant pitié de lui, gloussa et accepta. Albus prit sans complainte les sacs et sortit du magasin pour rejoindre le restaurant.

Il entra dans l'établissement bruyant et commanda immédiatement une bierreaubeurre. Une fois qu'on lui eu tendit son verre, il choisit une table dans le fond afin d'attendre sa petite-amie.

En quelques minutes, son verre fut vide et il s'interrogea sur le temps qu'il prendrait à Mel pour jeter un coup d'oeil à "quelques boutiques." Si on faisait une moyenne de ce qui avait déjà été fait, Albus dirait des heures. Se résignant à subir encore, au moins, vingt minutes de solitude, il soupira et souhaita avoir quelque chose de plus excitant à faire. Devant son manque d'options, il attrapa le menu et examina les différents plats. Ses yeux se stoppèrent, affamés, devant la mention à la tarte à la mélasse.

La sonnette de la porte du restaurant résonna et Albus leva ses yeux plein d'espoir. Il relâcha sa respiration qu'il avait retenu en voyant que les nouvelles venues n'étaient que Claire Zabini et Andréa Parkinson, deux filles Serpentard de son année qu'il connaissait très peu. Le cercle d'amis des filles était très réduit et incluait en plus d'elles deux, Malfoy, et Albus, par pur principe, les évitait.

Les filles commandèrent leurs boissons, puis vinrent s'asseoir à la dernière table disponible, adjacente à celle d'Albus, tout en continuant à discuter de vive voix.

On avait parfaitement apprit à Albus, depuis son plus jeune age, à ne pas écouter les conversations privées, mais il avait terminé de lire le menu et la conversation des filles portait vers lui

"J'ai essayé de le faire venir, mais apparemment étudier est plus important," disait Andréa. Albus pouvait presque la voir rouler des yeux. "L'année commence tout juste; que pouvons-nous bien avoir à étudier?"

Claire soupira. "Tout aurait été plus simple s'il avait été là. Il aurait su exactement quoi acheter."

"Comment les gays savent-ils ce qu'il faut acheter et où les trouver?" demanda Andréa rhétoriquement, ce qui confirma les soupçons d'Albus concernant la personne dont elles discutaient.. "C'est comme s'ils avaient un sixième sens."

"Qu'elle est _l'utilité_ d'avoir un meilleur ami gay, s'il est trop occupé pour venir faire du shopping avec vous!" s'écria Claire en attirant l'attention des autres tables.

Leur conversation tomba dans le silence, comme sous le poids de leur lourde crise existentielle. Puis, Andréa prit la parole pour prononcer de plus douces paroles à l'encontre de leur ami blond. "Nous ne devrions pas être aussi dures avec lui. Je veux dire, ce n'est pas comme s'il nous envoyait _toujours_ balader. Quand il sait que c'est urgent, il vient. Comme cette fois où il a remis à plus tard ses devoirs pour t'aider à trouver une robe pour le mariage de ton cousin. Peut être que cette fois-ci, les études ont gagné, c'est tout," dit-elle en grondant légèrement son amie, qui eut un soupir audible.

« Je jure qu'il ne fait que ça. Etudier et à l'occasion un peu de shopping. Si j'étais à sa place je ferai l'inverse : du shopping et occasionnellement mes études." Elles se mirent à rire. Albus eut un reniflement. _Les filles__. Qu'elles soient à Serpentard ou à Griffondor,__ elles sont toutes faites pareilles. _

Claire s'exclama alors fortement, "Je pensais que les homosexuels étaient censés adorer le shopping."

Albus leva un sourcil. Il le pensait également.

"Il adore," répliqua Andréa. "As-tu vu les vêtements qu'il porte? Ils sont plus chers, tendance _et_ flatteurs que tout ce que je possède." Albus pensa détecter une once d'envie dans sa voix, intelligemment camouflée en émerveillement. "Je suppose, qu'il est juste plus..." elle fit une pause afin de trouver le bon mot, "...calme à ce sujet que nous le sommes."

Claire souffla. "De temps en temps, j'aimerais qu'il ne le soit pas. Mais _c'est la vie_, je suppose," soupira-t-elle d'un air tragique.

Albus pouffa. Si son plus grave problème à l'heure actuelle était que Malfoy ne soit pas aussi "gay" qu'elle l'espérait, alors, autant qu'il le sache, son monde se résumait à bien peu.

"Salut étranger."

Albus sursauta. "Mel! Tu es déjà là!"

Mel fronça les sourcils tout en conservant son sourire, si cela était possible. "Ca sonne comme si tu ne t'attendais pas à me voir."

Albus lui lança un sourire. "Je pensais juste que tu prendrais plus de temps."

Mel fit un geste en direction de la porte et dit, "Je peux continuer à magasiner, si tu préfères."

"Non!" cria Albus, trop rapidement. "Assis-toi, s'il te plait. Que veux-tu? Une bierreaubeurre ?"

Elle hocha la tête et s'assit en plaçant ses sacs autour d'elle comme un mur, le tout restant à portée de main.

"Je reviens tout de suite," lui promit-il et il se précipita au comptoir.

Lorsqu'il revient, il vit Mel lire le même menu qu'il avait décortiqué plus tôt. Sur une pulsion, il se pencha et posa un baiser sur sa joue.

"Et bien, et bien, tu es de bien meilleure humeur que tout à l'heure," commenta-telle en levant un sourcil.

Albus haussa les épaules. "Tu faisais les magasins tout à l'heure. A présent, tu es là, et je suis là, et il n'y a plus aucune boutique autour de nous. Ca suffit en général à contenter un gars," dit-il en souriant

Mel gloussa et roula des yeux. "Tant que tu es heureux."

Albus arrêta ses mouvements et chercha ses mots. "Et bien...il y a bien _une chose_ qui pourrait rendre un gars encore plus heureux," dit-il, recherchant l'accord de Mel.

"Qu'est-ce-que c'est?" demanda-t-elle.

Il ne répondit pas, mais se pencha vers elle, ne lui laissant aucun doute quand à ses intentions.

Elle rit mais répondit comme il le souhaitait. Elle posa ses lèvres sur les siennes et commença à l'embrasser.

Albus la prit dans ses bras; une main posée sur le bas de sa nuque, et l'autre caressant légèrement son bras gauche. Il approfondit le baiser, introduisit sa langue et rencontra la barrière de ses lèvres. Elle soupira de joie, et l'autorisa à entrer, en se relaxant dans son étreinte, pour permettre à sa langue de rencontrer la sienne. Albus se souvint alors pourquoi il avait voulu aller à Pré-au-Lard avec Mel, plutôt qu'avec Matt.

Ils restèrent enserrés de la sorte pendant un petit moment. La main d'Albus se fit plus audacieuse et remonta son bras jusqu'à atteindre l'épaule de la jeune fille. Se demandant jusqu'où il pouvait aller, il la fit retomber à quelques centimètres de son sein. Il pouvait sentir son sourire contre ses lèvres, mais elle le repoussa avec douceur.

"Pas ici," murmura-t-elle contre son visage. "Il y a trop de monde."

D'un soupir, il se rendit. C'était trop bondé. "Rentrons," suggéra-t-il, le vert de ses yeux scintillant comme s'il avait un secret.

Souriant, elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure. "Oui. D'accord."

Aussi rapidement qu'ils purent, ils attrapèrent les sacs de shopping et quittèrent l'établissement, lui préférant un dortoir silencieux.

**OoOooOoo**

**Fin du chapitre**

**ooOooOoo**

**Pour information, je suis actuellement à Tokyo pour un peu plus d'un mois, mais ça ne devrait pas perturber les publication. Seulement, si j'ai un peu de retard, vous saurez pourquoi ! D'ailleurs pour les lecteurs de « Esprit brisé, âme morcelée » je pense clairement en avoir.**

**A bientôt pour la suite !**


	4. Potions, Partenaires et le plan

Titre : Must have done something right

_**Auteur : MissPronounced que je remercie pour m'avoir autorisé à traduire son histoire. Thanks girl !**_

**_Traductrice : _Falx Italica**

**ooOooOoo**

**Chapitre 4 :Potions, Partenaires et le plan machiavélique de Slughorn**

Le fait d'avoir lu en avance dans son manuel le chapitre avant tous les autres, permis à Scorpius de remarquer qu'il connaissait la majorité de ce que le professeur Slughorn venait d'annoncer d'une voix trainante, tout en ricanant sur son siège au devant de la salle de classe. Bien qu'immobile, sa tête était penchée alors qu'il prenait des notes, les oreilles à l'écoute de l'homme courtaud se trouvant à la l'avant de la salle de classe de potions. Malgré ses tentatives de concentration, il pouvait toujours entendre ses deux amies, Andréa et Claire, à ses côtés, murmurer les derniers potins de Poudlard.

"—J'ai entendu que c'était _elle_ qui l'avait largué parce qu'il parlait d'elle comme si elle était une vulgaire salope," siffla Claire avec force en plein dans le visage d'Andréa.

"Ce n'est _pas_ possible, Chris a dit que l'amie d'Ovilia, Rachel, avait entendu de Seth que _Tom_ avait rompu parce que Hélène devenait trop envahissante," répondit Andréa, en hochant violemment la tête.

Scorpius essaya de se retenir de rouler des yeux, mais ne put y parvenir. Elles étaient incroyables. _Poudlard_ était incroyable. Les rumeurs ne cesseraient donc jamais.

"Envahissante?" s'écria Claire.

"Chuuut!" répliqua Scorpius. "Vous voulez que Slughorn vous donne une retenue?"

Les filles roulèrent à leur tour, des yeux. "Scorpius, tu ne peux pas me dire que ça ne t'intéresse pas," affirma Andréa.

"Pas tout de suite. Vous me raconterez ça plus tard, _après_ les cours," murmura-t-il en essayant de focaliser à nouveau son attention sur le professeur, qui écrivait sur le tableau noir dans son dos, d'une écriture qui n'était pas sans rappeler celle d'un enfant de quatre ans.

"Mais ce ne sera pas aussi excitant—"

"Chuut!" les avertit à nouveau Scorpius.

"Ce truc est simple!" dit Claire, en pointant du doigt son manuel. "Mais vas-y, casse notre joie, comme _d'habitude_," souffla-t-elle, en pinçant la peau pale du bras droit de Scorpius.

Scorpius eut un mouvement de recul, ayant pour conséquence de raturer son parchemin d'une longue trace d'encre de sa plume. "Aie, femme!" s'exclama-t-il, attirant de cette façon, l'attention de quelques personnes. Il se frotta le bras, bien que la douleur ait déjà disparue. "Je me demande bien pourquoi je vous supporte," marmonna-t-il.

"Sans nous, ta vie serait terriblement inintéressante, admet-le," dit Andréa, un sourire narquois aux lèvres.

Scorpius roula à nouveau des yeux et ne répondit pas. Principalement parce que qu'il savait qu'Andréa avait raison. Elles étaient ses seules amies à l'école, et malgré leurs différences, il les aimait sincèrement. Le fait de se connaître depuis l'époque où ils portaient tous les trois des couches-culottes, aidait probablement; il avait grandi avec elles. Le trio savait presque tout l'un sur l'autre, et Scorpius savait pertinemment que quand les temps se faisaient durs, elles étaient là pour lui, et lui pour elles. Elles auraient tout aussi bien pu être ses soeurs.

"...faites attention lorsque vous ajoutez les écailles de salamandre," disait Slughorn. "Pesez à la perfection, et souvenez-vous de tourner dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre la potion qui _doit _être violette.."

Scorpius eut brusquement conscience de ce qui l'entourait, oubliant son petit monologue interne, et il remarque que tous les élèves s'étaient levés et se déplaçaient dans la pièce. Maudissant son manque d'attention, il se leva également, dans l'espoir de suivre la masse. Andréa et Claire restées derrière lui n'avaient rien remarqué et continuaient à papoter gaiement à propos de ce que Scorpius pensait être la rupture de Tom et Hélène. Pour être honnête...il ne savait même pas de _qui_ il s'agissait.

"Les filles," les interrompit Scorpius, afin d'attirer leur attention. "Vous devriez peut-être—"

"Malfoy," dit une voix féminine derrière lui, tout en lui tapotant l'épaule avec hésitation.

Scorpius se retourna rapidement et fronça des sourcils. Par Merlin, qu'est-ce que Mélissa Gordon faisait à lui tapoter l'épaule?

"Oui?" demanda-t-il lentement.

"Et bien...allez. Allons chercher les ingrédients," dit-elle en avançant jusqu'à l'armoire à ingrédients.

La première pensée de Scorpius fut que cette fille était devenue complètement folle; et qu'elle l'avait peut-être confondu avec quelqu'un d'autre. Mais il abandonna cette possibilité en se rappelant qu'elle avait prononcé son nom. Puis il se souvint de sa brève absence. Peut-être que Slughorn leur avait attribué des partenaires pendant qu'il pensait silencieusement à ses amies.

Sa supposition fut confirmée lorsque Slughorn ajouta. "Vous devez vous mettre d'accord avec votre partenaire sur qui découvre et qui réalise le mélange! N'oubliez pas!"

Scorpius doutait que quiconque ait entendu le petit professeur dans le brouhaha de raclements de chaises et les bavardages, mais il se précipita à la suite de Gordon pour l'aider à ramener leurs ingrédients.

**-XXxXXxxXXx-**

Lorsque Mel avait entendu son nom être immédiatement appelé après celui de Malfoy, elle avait été quelque peu stupéfaite. Non qu'elle ne veuille pas travailler avec Malfoy, mais tout ce qu'elle savait sur lui, c'était qu'il était souvent la cible des insultes des amis de Albus. Elle se demanda pourquoi Slughorn les avait mis ensemble. Elle pensa à Albus, rêvant qu'_ils_ puissent travailler ensemble, mais elle savait que ça ne se ferait jamais; pas seulement parce qu'ils seraient constamment distraits, mais également parce qu'ils faisaient partie des moins bons élèves en Potions.

_C'est peut-être pour cela que Slughorn m'a mise avec Malfoy_, pensa-t-elle tandis que le garçon blond commençait à mesurer et couper ce dont ils avaient besoin. En lançant un rapide regard à la salle de classe, elle remarqua que Slughorn avait, plus ou moins, réparti ses meilleurs éléments avec les moins bons.

Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur Albus, à l'autre bout de sa classe et le vit froncer des sourcils. Elle nota que sa partenaire était l'une des amies de Malfoy...Claire ou Chloe...elle n'était pas bien sûre. La fille discutait avec lui(bien qu'avec la distance, Mel n'arriva pas à l'entendre), et le front d'Albus était plissé sous la confusion tandis qu'il rapprochait le manuel plus près de son visage, comme s'il voulait transformer les mots en anglais.

"Hum ... eh regarde," tenta-t-elle pour attirer l'attention de Malfoy sur autre chose que sa planche à découper. "Albus est avec l'une de tes amies," précisa Mel.

Malfoy leva brièvement la tête et eut un air moqueur en les apercevant tous les deux. "Pauvre Potter," marmonna-t-il, un sourire atteignant presque ses lèvres.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là?" demanda Mel. "N'est-elle pas bonne en potions?"

"_Si_ elle se concentre sur sa tache. Elle est réputée pour rendre dingue les gens avec ses papotages,"dit-il en les observant.

Mel ne su quoi dire. Elle ne savait même pas si Malfoy disait cela pour s'amuser ou à cause d'un désagrément. Son visage était dépourvu d'émotions, et le ton de sa voix ne changeait jamais. Elle le regarda baisser à nouveau la tête vers son plan de travail. Une petite mèche de cheveux blonds tomba sur l'un des côtés de son visage jusqu'à lui cacher les yeux, mais il n'y prêta aucune attention, se concentrant sur la découpe de la racine de gingembre s'étalant devant lui.

Mel trouvait le silence entre eux pesant, mais Malfoy semblait ne pas en être dérangé. Alors, elle rapprocha son manuel d'elle et commença à mesurer dans un bécher le pus de bubobulb. Elle fronça quelque peu le nez. Le liquide jaune dégageait une odeur repoussante.

Le cours dura plus longtemps qu'à l'ordinaire, Mel en était certaine. Slughorn se déplaçait dans la salle de classe, un sourire absent aux lèvres, content de son nouveau plan de disposition des élèves. Mel savait qu'elle n'avait pas à se plaindre. Après tout, elle avait pour partenaire le garçon le plus intelligent de leur année, mais elle aurait souhaité pouvoir lui parler.

La sorcière prit une profonde inspiration. Elle était une Griffondor, après tout, pas vrai? Elle jeta un regard au silencieux garçon blond. "Alors...tu aimes les potions?"

**-XXxXXxxXXx-**

Après être passé outre la surprise d'avoir Mélissa Gordon pour partenaire, Scorpius avait froncé les sourcils et espérait survivre à la prochaine heure, ou du moins à la leçon. Il détestait quand le professeur leur imposait un partenaire, parce que cela signifiait qu'il allait devoir travailler avec quelqu'un à qui il ne portait absolument aucun intérêt... et le plus souvent, quelqu'un qui ne l'appréciait pas.

Il envoya une prière de remerciement de ne pas être partenaire avec un des membres de l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard. Il préférait faire croire qu'il était malade et retourner dans son dortoir, plutôt que de passer plus d'une heure à la merci des horribles jugements de Matt. Il supposait que travailler avec Potter devait être plutôt sympa, mais en lançant un regard en direction de Claire, il vit que Potter était submergé par ses taches avec elle.

Gordon n'était pas trop mal. Il pouvait voir qu'elle ne savait sur quel pied danser avec lui, mais ça lui convenait. Elle n'avait pas besoin de le connaître. Il doutait qu'il lui parlerait à nouveau une fois leur Potion de Mémoire terminée.

Mais malgré le temps qui filait, la potion n'était pas encore terminée et Gordon tenta d'engager la conversation.

"Ouais," répondit-il à sa question après un long silence. Il ne lui lança même pas un regard et continua ses découpes.

"Ce n'est pas trop mal...j'aurais juste aimer y être plus douée," dit-elle en haussant les épaules. "Ca doit être quelque chose de Griffindor d'être mauvais en Potions." Gordon sourit à son commentaire.

Scorpius retint sa respiration. "Si ce que tu dis es vrai, pourquoi ton petit-ami y est si mauvais?" Il n'avait pas l'intention de paraître insultant mais le ton de sa voix le rendit. Scorpius se mordit la lèvres avant, espérant qu'elle ne soit pas énervée. La dernière chose dont il avait besoin était d'un autre ennemi.

Heureusement, il s'inquiétait trop et il poussa un soupire de soulagement quand il vit sa grimace. "Il est nul à ça, pas vrai? Mais bon, c'est un Potter. Je me fiche de la couleur de sa cravate; on ne peut être qu'un Griffondor avec un tel nom."

Scorpius eut un sourire. Il se rappela leur première année et l'intimidante cérémonie de Répartition. Contrairement à son père, le Choixpeau prit plus de temps pour répartir Scorpius, se demandant s'il devait l'envoyer ou non à Serdaigle, mais ses gènes de Malfoy remportèrent la donne et il fut envoyé à Serpentard. Mais la répartition la plus surprenante fut celle d'Albus Potter. Tandis qu'une place lui avait déjà été préparée à la table des Griffondors, le Chapeau avait hurlé "SERPENTARD!"

Scorpius n'avait, depuis, jamais vu la Grande Salle aussi silencieuse.

"Mesdemoiselles, Messieurs!" cria le Professeur Slughorn. "Avant que le cours ne se termine et que vous ne laissiez votre chaudron mijoter—à feu _doux_, s'il vous plait— j'ai un nouveau devoir à vous donner ». Son sourire était bien trop grand pour ce dont il s'agissait, comme si cela méritait d'être applaudi. Son sourire diminua lorsqu'il entendit la salle de classe grogner.

"Monsieur, vous pouvez garder le devoir si vous voulez...nous ne vous en tiendrons pas rigueur," lança Potter, un sourire s'étalant sur le visage et les bras croisés sur sa poitrine d'un air arrogant. La classe éclata de rires, et quelques uns claquèrent même le dos de Potter pour le féliciter de sa blague. La bouche de Scorpius se tressaillit également.

"C'est très aimable à vous, Mr Potter, mais vous le recevrez quoiqu'il arrive," répondit le Professeur Slughorn. Il reporta son attention sur les élèves qui attendaient avec appréhension et continua son annonce. "Vous allez devoir réaliser une thèse sur l'histoire, les effets, les implications et les usages à venir le la Potion de Mémoire, en prêtant une attention particulière à chacun des ingrédients pris individuellement. Je veux que vous m'expliquiez avec exactitude pourquoi les racines de gingembre, ou les écailles de salamandre sont nécessaires à la réalisation de la potion. C'est compris?" Slughorn fit une pause. "Bien, il ne s'agit pas d'une dissertation ordinaire, et elle demandera plus de temps et de recherches. C'est pourquoi je vous donne jusqu'à la fin de l'année pour me rendre votre dossier final. Cela vous donnera quelques mois." Des complaintes et des chuchotements se firent entendre dans la salle de classe et le volume allait en s'accroissant. Mais avant que le bruit ne devienne trop important, Slughorn leur demanda à nouveau leur attention. "J'ai oublié de vous mentionner : vous travaillerez avec le partenaire avec lequel je vous ai placé aujourd'hui. Le cours est terminé!"

_Quoi? _

Personne ne fit le moindre mouvement en direction de la porte, prenant le temps de digérer le dernier commentaire de Slughorn. Les élèves n'étaient guère heureux, et ils comprirent vite pourquoi le professeur les avaient placé avec des gens avec lesquels ils n'avaient jamais travaillé auparavant. Il s'agissait d'un travail continu, obligeant les élèves à étendre leur manière d'apprentissage par le biais d'autres individus.

Scorpius avala sa salive avec difficulté et se tourna pour voir Mel lui lancer un petit sourire faux, mais qui paraissait tout aussi hésitante que lui. Il se dit que la tentative de Slughorn pour créer de nouvelles amitiés au sein de la classe, allait être plus compliqué que rédiger la thèse elle-même.

**OoOooOoo**

**Fin du chapitre**


	5. Miroir, Miroir,Arrête de Me Faire Rougir

Titre : Must have done something right

_**Auteur : MissPronounced que je remercie pour m'avoir autorisé à traduire son histoire. Thanks girl !**_

_**Traductrice : **_Falx Italica

**ooOooOoo**

**Chapitre 5 : Miroir, Miroir, Arrête de Me Faire Rougir!**

La perspective de devoir passer un temps substantiel Claire Zabini jusqu'à l'année suivante n'était pas particulièrement attrayant . Outre le fait qu'Albus la connaisse à peine, sa capacité à parler non-stop suffisait à lui faire croire qu'un cognard s'était invité dans sa tête. Il n'avait passé qu'un petit peu plus d'une heure avec elle en classe de Potions, mais ces soixante-dix minutes avaient suffit. Il grimaça en pensant à leurs rendez-vous de travail prévus chaque semaine pour débuter leurs recherches.

Albus détestait Slughorn.

Se passant rageusement les doigts dans ses cheveux ébouriffés, il s'assit au fond d'un canapé de la salle commune des serpentards et fixa les flammes dans la cheminée qui mouraient doucement. _Un peu comme ma vie_, pensa-t-il, en soupirant d'un air tragique.

"Mec, je t'avais bien dit lorsque tu t'es jeté dans la gueule du loup que tu ne devais pas prendre Potions," dit Brice Gilles, l'un de ses Batteur, depuis son échiquier. Face à lui se tenait Merrick Sims, Poursuiveur, et il menait clairement le jeu. Les deux septièmes années jouaient depuis déjà deux heures.

"Ferme-la et retourne à ton jeu," dit Albus, en lui jetant un coussin en direction de sa tête.

"Aie! Enfoiré!"

Le coussin fut renvoyé, atteignant Albus en plein dans le visage.

Matt éclata de rire derrière Albus, en rejetant sa tête en arrière, plongé dans sa bande dessinée.

"Je ne vois pas en quoi mon malheur t'amuse, Morion," pesta Albus dans sa direction. Il souffla et plaça confortablement l'oreiller derrière lui et s'enfonça dedans.

"Quelle diva tu fais, Potter. Ce n'est qu'un devoir de Potions,"rit Matt.

Albus lui lança un regard noir. "Ce n'est pas le devoir qui m'inquiète. C'est la...compagnie,"dit-il, en murmurant le dernier mot, pour ne pas qu'on l'entende, surtout Zabini. Il jeta un regard aux alentours et repéra Malfoy assis dans un fauteuil près de la porte, en train de lire un manuel scolaire. Albus remarqua que le garçon blond avait un sourire sur les lèvres, ce qui lui parut complètement bizarre. Que pouvait-il y avoir de drôle dans un livre de cours. Haussant les épaules, il revint à Matt.

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec elle, Al? Elle n'est pas moche à regarder," ricana Matt.

Albus grimaça. "Tu es sérieux? De un: J'ai une petite-amie, et de deux je ne suis pas—"

"Ok, ok," dit Matt. "Je t'embête, c'est tout."

"Et bien, assez avec ça...J'ai mal à la tête." Albus s'effondra et soupira en se passant à nouveau la main dans les cheveux

Merrick, qui venait de prendre le cavalier de Brice, haussa la voix . "Ok, j'en ai assez de ce bureau des pleurs," dit-il, souhaitant de toute évidence changer de sujet. "Quand est notre prochain entrainement de Quidditch, Cap'tain?"

Albus retint un bâillement et lui répondit qu'il serait le lendemain. "Sois à l'heure, Brice, d'accord? Pour une fois." Son coéquipier eut la grâce de lui lancer un regard bovin. "Le premier match sera en novembre, contre les Griffondors, donc ce ne sera pas simple. Nous devons nous donner à cent pour cent," dit-il, en adoptant son 'ton de Capitaine', comme Matt aimait l'appeler. Il abandonna lorsqu'il du retenir un autre bâillement. "Je vais au lit. A demain," les salua Albus. Il reçut un grognement en réponse de la part de Matt, qui à nouveau plongé dans sa bande dessinée, regardait rapidement les dessins bouger. Brice et Merrick l'ignorèrent. Albus haussa les épaules et se tourna vers les escaliers, soudainement très épuisé.

Les escaliers menant au dortoir des sixièmes années lui parurent plus long que d'habitude et Albus du trainer les pieds pour faire les derniers pas. Une fois dans la pièce vide, il se dirigea droit sur son lit, enleva son t-shirt et son pantalon, les balança en vrac dans sa malle et tituba vers la salle de bain attenante pour se brosser les dents. Il frissonna à la fraicheur du sol sur ses pied nus.

"Salut, mon beau," l'accueillie une voix clairement féminine.

Albus sursauta et faillit faire tomber sa brosse à dents avant que son cerveau fatigué ne réalise que son miroir venait de parler.

"La ferme," grogna Albus, sa brosse dans la bouche, en faisant couler l'eau du robinet.

"Voyons, voyons, Mr Potter. Qu'est-ce que cette attitude..." dit le miroir d'un air outré.

Albus soupira. "Pardon, Sybille," dit-il, en faisant référence au nom que les garçons lui avaient donné. Pour une personnalité aussi sienne que la sienne, un nom s'était révélé nécessaire. "Je suis juste un peu fatigué." Il continua à se brosser les dents.

"Tu n'es pas beau à voir," lui offrit Sybille pour toute aide.

Albus ricana, le faisant de cette façon s'étouffer avec son dentifrice. Il en cracha un peu et continua. "Merci," grommela-t-il.

"Mais ce n'est que ton visage," continua le miroir. "Le reste de ta personne est splendide. Je veux dire, Mr Potter, vous faites du sport?" demanda Sybille d'un ton admiratif.

Albus sortit la brosse à dent de sa bouche et fixa le miroir. "Arrête, espèce de perverse," dit-il en souriant malicieusement. "J'ai une petite-amie, tu sais. Une relation entre nous deux ne pourrait jamais marcher," plaisanta-t-il. Il réalisa à quel point il avait l'air stupide : à fixer le miroir, et discuter de relations amoureuses.

"C'est vraiment dommage si tu me demandes," soupira Sybille sur un ton dramatique. "Je suppose que je vais devoir passer le reste de ma vie toute seule." Albus ricana à nouveau. "Tant que je peux avoir un aperçu de délicieux corps de spécimens masculins, tout au long de la journée ."

Roulant des yeux, Albus reprit sa mission de brossage de dents.

"En parlant de délicieux..." murmura presque Sybille, lorsque la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit.

C'était Malfoy.

Par le biais du miroir, Albus se figea et observa son apparence, et vit Malfoy le fixer. De toute évidence, aucun des deux garçons ne s'attendait à découvrir l'autre : Albus vêtu d'un simple boxer; Malfoy d'un maillot très moulant et d'un caleçon, portant sa trousse de toilette. L'embarras prit possession d'Albus lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il était planté là à le regarder, la bouche remplie de dentifrice qui s'étalait même autour de ses lèvres. Il devait avoir l'air un parfait imbécile.

"Mm, Mr Malfoy, vous êtes à croquer," dit Sybille. Elle fut la première à rompre le silence pesant. "N'es-tu pas d'accord, Albus?"

Les yeux d'Albus s'élargirent et il continua à fixer le blond dans le miroir. _A croquer__?_

Malfoy prit le premier la parole. "Oh...désolé. Ne fais pas attention à moi," dit-il en se retournant pour partir.

"Non, pas de soucis. C'est aussi ta salle de bain," était ce qu'avait l'intention de répondre Albus, mais ce fut à la place un son étouffé mélangé avec un gargouillis, qui sortit de sa bouche. Il se pencha vers le lavabo pour cracher la substance qu'il avait toujours en bouche, retrouvant de cette façon sa capacité à parler. Le fait d'avoir retiré son regard du miroir empêcha Albus de voir une vibrante couleur rose s'étendre sur les joues, généralement pâles de Malfoy alors que le garçon se trouvant juste derrière lui eut droit à une vue des plus..complète.

Sybille gloussa.

Albus se rinça rapidement la bouche, lui se redressa et se retourna vers le blond derrière lui. "Désolé pour ça," dit-il, "Je devais avoir l'air ridicule."

"Oh ... non, t-tu étais ... euh ... bien," murmura vaguement Malfoy. Ses yeux faisaient délibérément attention à ne pas fixer Albus.

"En effet," soupira Sybille.

Albus ignora le miroir et hocha la tête. "Ok. Cool. La salle de bain est à toi," dit-il en dépassant Maljoy et essayant d'agir comme s'il ne venait pas de se ridiculiser devant lui, la bouche pleine de dentifrice et son interprétation personnelle d'un animal pétrifié par les phares d'une voiture. Et Sybille qui n'avait fait qu'envenimer la situation, comme à son habitude.

En sortant, Albus ne remarqua pas le petit hoquet du blond à la seconde où leur deux corps se frôlèrent, tant il était pressé de se rendre le plus rapidement possible dans son lit. Si son lit avait lui aussi une voix, Albus était persuadé qu'il l'inviterait à dormir. Fort heureusement, il atteignit son lit à baldaquin et s'y jeta.

Le sommeil atteignait les bords de son état conscient, prêt à le l'enlever pour une nouvelle nuit, quand Malfoy sortit de la salle de bain. Albus, à demi-réveillé, ne put s'empêcher de l'observer, les yeux plissés alors que le blond passait sur la pointe des pieds devant son lit. Albus remarqua l'apparence de l'autre garçon._ Comment peut-il ressembler à _ça _en allant au li_t_?_ Albus aurait pu jurer que les cheveux de Malfoy venaient d'être soigneusement peignés. Il l'observa poser son nécessaire de toilette sur sa table de nuit. Puis il attrapa une bouteille et commença à étaler une sorte de crème sur tout le visage, les bras et les jambes. Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant que la douce et fraiche odeur l'atteigne. Quelque chose de fruité. C'était très agréable, considéra Albus.

Il vint à l'esprit d'Albus que le blond et lui avaient été dans les mêmes classes et dortoir depuis leur première année, mais que Malfoy avait plus occupé ses pensées ces derniers jours qu'au cours de des cinq précédentes années. Légèrement mal à l'aise, Albus se demanda pourquoi il le faisait à présent, alors qu'il y avait tant de choses en jeu cette année? Il avait passé un pacte mental quelques jours auparavant afin de cesser de penser à Malefoy. Il faisait du bon boulot, c'était certain! Il était capitaine de Quidditch, il était extrêmement populaire—et pas seulement à Serpentard, mais auprès de tous le corps étudiant—et ils venaient de débuter les cours pour leurs ASPICS en vue des examens de l'année prochaine—non qu'étudier était une grande priorité pour Albus, mais quand même, c'était le principe. Ca ne servait à rien de penser à Malfoy.

A travers le léger trait de lumière de ses yeux, Albus regardait le garçon finir de s'étaler la crème à l'odeur agréable, sur les jambes — qui, Albus trouvait cela bizarre, n'avait pas de poils— puis se glisser dans son lit et s'enrouler dans sa couverture, en faisant attention à ne pas faire de bruit pour ne pas réveiller Albus. Très vite, seuls ses cheveux blonds furent visibles, ressortant forcément sur la taie d'oreiller verte foncée. La lumière de la flamme virevoltante se trouvant aux murs de la chambre faisait briller les cheveux de Malfoy. Albus se demanda, et ce n'était pas la première fois, si des cheveux pouvaient réellement être _si_ blond.

Albus soupira. Il supposa qu'il avait tout le temps Malfoy à l'esprit à cause de Matt et du reste de l'équipe. Albus n'avait jamais été très à l'aise avec les taquineries, les moqueries et les blagues mais à présent, plus qu'auparavant, il se sentait désolé pour le garçon.

_Peu importe_, pensa Albus. Il était fatigué; il avait un entrainement demain et ce n'était pas le bon moment pour penser à Malfoy.

Sur cette dernière pensée, Albus se laissait tirer vers le sommeil, mais non sans avoir inspirer une dernière effluve de l'agréable odeur de crème de Malfoy.

**OoOooOoo**

**Fin du chapitre**

**ooOooOoo**

**Voilà, ce chapitre est enfin posté malgré le retard! Je m'en excuse mais je dois ajouter que c'est malheureusement le cas également pour « Esprit brisé, âme morcelé ». J'espère que la lecture vous aura plu! **


	6. Tenter de faire saigner un rocher

_**Titre **_: Must have done something right

_**Auteur : **_MissPronounced que je remercie pour m'avoir autorisé à traduire son histoire. Thanks girl !

**_Traductrice : _Falx Italica**

**ooOooOoo**

**Chapitre 6 **:**Tenter de faire saigner un rocher**

Tôt le matin suivant, Scorpius fut tiré de son sommeil par l'un des sons qu'il préférait: Potter jouant de la guitare.

Scorpius se souvint la première fois où il avait entendu l'autre garçon jouer quelques années auparavant. Il avait été si surpris. Potter n'avait jamais mentionné le fait qu'il sache jouer d'un instrument et moins encore _chanter_. Et il ne l'avait toujours pas fait. En vérité, Scorpius mettrait sa main à baguette à couper qu'aucun des autres garçons n'était au courant, et il était certain que Potter ne savait pas qu'_il _savait. Scorpius eut une pensée pour la petite-amie de Potter et se demanda si elle avait connaissance du talent du jeune homme. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, il espérait que ce n'était pas le cas.

Il était évident que Potter se sentait honteux de sa passion secrète. Ce qui expliquait qu'il ne jouait qu'avant que le soleil se lève, et tout doucement. Mais sachant que son lit était le plus proche de celui de Potter, et le fait qu'il ait le sommeil léger, Scorpius se réveillait toujours lorsque le brun se mettait à jouer. Et cela ne le dérangeait pas. Il pensait sincèrement que Potter était un fabuleux musicien.

_I'm trying to beat my misery (J'essaye de lutter contre ma détresse)_

_I don't wanna go across the sea (Je ne veux pas traverser l'océan)_

_And if I could take you everywhere (Et si je pouvais t'emmener partout)_

_There'd be no cause for my despair... (Je n'aurais plus de raison de souffrir)_

Morion, à droite du lit de Potter commença à s'étirer bruyamment, et le garçon cessa immédiatement de jouer, stoppant nette la chanson. Scorpius fronça des sourcils. Il appréciait la chanson, bien qu'il ne sache de laquelle il s'agissait. Priant pour que Morion arrête de bouger et retourne à son sommeil, Scorpius espérait que Potter continue.

Après quelques instants de silence, Scorpius entendit Potter relâcher sa respiration, puis se retourner pour trouver une position plus confortable, avant de se préparer à jouer.

Des sons acoustiques atteignirent à nouveau les oreilles de Scorpius et il sourit. Malgré les épaisses couches de rideaux de son lit ainsi que celui de Potter, les mélodies de sa guitare et de sa voix filtraient doucement, tendrement et Scorpius eut chaud au coeur. Comme si elle accompagnait la musique, la douce lumière de l'aube semblait prête à poindre par delà les montagnes. Scorpius laissait toujours ouvert son rideau donnant sur la fenêtre. Il adorait se faire réveiller par la combinaison d'ambiance de l'aube et de son réveil-matin personnel.

_I know you suffer for my art (Je sais que tu souffres que mon art)_

_Always pulling us apart (Tous les jours, nous sépare)_

_You are forever in my brain (Tu es toujours dans mon esprit)_

_Even when I cause you pain...(Même lorsque je te fais souffrir)_

Dans son état comateux et son cerveau loin d'être en état de fonctionnement, Scorpius laissa ses pensées dériver. Un sourire ensommeillé sur les lèvres, il se mit à imaginer que c'était à lui que Potter chantait; que ses paroles lui étaient destinées. Sa voix et son instrument s'infiltrèrent en lui et de délicieux frissons lui chatouillèrent la peau. Il faillit se rendormir en écoutant Potter, tellement il se sentait bien, engourdi par la chanson que Potter avait choisi ce matin.

_And I know we won't touch for months (Et je sais que nous ne nous toucherons pas pendant des mois)_

_And your smell will evade me (Et que ton odeur va disparaitre)_

_But our love could survive a war (Mais notre amour peut survivre à une guerre)_

_Without the slightest sore (sans en ressortir affecté le moins du Monde)_

Sans pouvoir rien contrôler, Scorpius ressentit un frisson entre les jambes, et ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand. _Ca_, c'était totalement inapproprié. Toute trace de léthargie disparue, l'embarras prit place. Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'il était _excité_ par le fait d'entendre Potter _chanter._ Tandis que Potter continuait sa musique, Scorpius essaya de ne pas écouter, et pressa le bout de sa paume sur son entrejambe, souhaitant de tout son coeur se calmer et se rafraichir, étant donné que sa peau donnait l'impression d'avoir subi un sort de réchauffement. Ca ne se faisait certainement _pas _de se branler en penser à Potter. Non, à la _voix _de Potter, se corrigea Scorpius, pas Potter lui-même. Son plan ne marchait pas. Son érection ne partait pas parce que Potter n'arrêtait pas. Désespéré, Scorpius commença à bouger et émettre de légers sons, suffisamment forts cependant pour que Potter les entende et cesse de jouer.

Ca fonctionna. La voix de Potter s'arrêta et il fit cesser les bruits que faisaient les cordes de guitare. Scorpius put enfin respirer, et s'allongea correctement dans son lit, fixant les gravures sur le plafond de son lit à baldaquin et pensant à son devoir de Potions pour calmer son coeur qui battait comme si une fouine s'amusait à bondir derrière des côtes.

Qu'est-ce que c'était que_ ça_?

**-XXxXxxXXx-**

Scorpius passa le reste de la journée à justifier sa réaction à l'encontre de la chanson de Potter, et il aboutit à un mot. Solitude. Son raisonnement était de la sorte : imaginons que vous êtes un mixer et que vous mixiez ensemble la solitude avec une ballade amoureuse chantée à l'aube par votre camarade de chambre, additionné du fait que vous êtes gay ... voilà! Vous finissez excité. C'était une réponse naturelle, et s'il y avait bien un endroit dans tout Poudlard où Scorpius faisait corps avec sa nature, c'était bien dans l'intimité de son lit—les rideaux fermés.

_Je n'ai pas à avoir honte_, relativisa Scorpius. Mais malgré ces belles paroles, il ne put s'empêcher de rougir chaque fois qu'il croisa Potter.

Le cours de Potions fut une véritable torture. Scorpius trouva hautement inconfortable de passer du temps avec Mel, la petite-amie à long terme de Potter. Il imagina un instant quelles pourraient être les répercussions s'il lui racontait qu'il avait faillir jouir en écoutant son petit-ami chanter ce matin, et il frissonna. Il pouvait tout aussi bien mourir maintenant si de telles paroles venaient à franchir ses lèvres. Toujours est-il que durant tout le cours, il ne put s'empêcher de jeter de très légers regards à l'autre garçon, assis à côté de Claire, semblant désespéré de se trouver là.

**-XXxXxxXXx-**

Ce soir-là, dans la salle commune, il fut coincé par ses deux amies. De maléfiques sourires s'étalaient sur leur visage alors qu'elles lui lançaient des regards qui criaient : 'nous savons!'

Scorpius déglutit. "Salut les filles," dit-il d'un ton hésitant.

"Tu en pinces pour Potter," balança Claire. Un petit peu trop bruyamment au goût de Scorpius.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, et il toussa deux fois afin de déloger la salive avec laquelle il venait de s'étrangler. "Quoi?" glapit-il.

Claire et Andréa s'assirent de part et d'autre de lui en fixant son visage rougissant.

" Je t'ai vu en potions," dit Claire. Tu n'arrêtais pas de le manger des yeux!" s'exclama-t-elle entre deux gloussements.

Scorpius pâli et pesa les options qui s'offraient à lui. Le déni l'emporta. "Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles Claire, vraiment," dit-il, en essayant de terminer sa phrase par un petit rire, mais il échoua lamentablement et se remit à tousser.

Andréa à son tour la paroles. "Alors pourquoi tes joues sont-elles aussi rouges que les cheveux des Weasley?" rit-elle.

"Je n'ai—euh...écoutez, je n'ai aucune idée de ce dont vous êtes en train de parler," dit-il rapidement, en jetant un coup d'oeil dans la pièce et remarqua que personne ne faisait attention à deux, Merlin merci. Il pouvait d'avance imaginer la réaction qu'auraient les filles s'il leur racontait ce qui s'était produit ce matin.

"Arrête de faire l'idiot, Scorpius. Nous t'avons _vu_, nous _savons _que tu l'apprécies!" insista Claire, contenant difficilement son sourire joyeux.

Scorpius avait du mal à comprendre comment son supposé béguin pour Potter pouvait ravir autant ses amies. "Vous ne savez rien!" siffla-t-il. "Honnêtement, si vous passiez toutes les deux autant de temps à étudier qu'à créer des rumeurs, nous seriez plus intelligentes que moi." Lorsque son dernier mot quitta ses lèvres, il réalisa que ses paroles étaient plus dures que ce qu'il n'avait souhaité.

Andréa eut un froncement de sourcils. "Scorpius... Ce n'est pas une mauvaise chose d'aimer quelqu'un, tu sais," dit-elle gentiment, rendant Scorpius encore plus honteux de sa méchanceté.

Claire hocha de la tête avec enthousiasme. "Ecoute, si tu l'aimes, tant mieux pour toi. Je ne peux pas te blâmer. Ce type est tout simplement à croquer. Je suis tellement chanceuse d'être sa partenaire de Potions!"

Un élan de rage monta en Scorpius de manière inexpliquée. Comment osait-elle dire ça? "Ne parle pas de lui ainsi. Et une bonne fois pour toute, il a une petite-amie!"

Claire et Andréa échangèrent un regard complice et sourirent. "C'est certain," dit Andréa. "Il craque pour lui." Comme si cela confirmait tout.

Claire gloussa, et Scorpius souffla avec force.

"Je ne craque pas pour lui!" se défendit-il.

Plusieurs têtes se retournèrent en entendant son cri et Scorpius se mordit la lèvre. Le trio reprit sa conversation sur un ton plus bas.

"Tu sais, je serais presque tentée de faire venir une bouteille de Véritaserum," dit Andréa en poussant un soupire. "Te tirer les vers du nez est aussi difficile que de faire saigner un rocher."

Scorpius secoua la tête d'un air catégorique, faisant ainsi virevolter sa frange blonde. Il fixa les deux filles d'un regard suppliant. "Il n'y a rien à avouer. Très bien, j'ai regardé Potter pendant le cours de Potions, et alors? J'ai aussi regarder le Professeur Slughorn. Est-ce à dire que je suis amoureux de lui?"

Claire fronça le nez de dégoût. "Scorpius, c'est répugnant."

"Exactement!" murmura-t-il d'une voix feutrée. "Et pourquoi continuons-nous cette conversation? Même si, et je dis bien _si_, j'aimais Potter, il est complètement hétéro! Avec une petit-amie! Avec laquelle il sort depuis des mois!"

"Que des menus détails, si tu veux mon avis," dit Andréa avec désinvolture, comme si elle possédait le pouvoir de changer Potter en gay.

Scorpius imagina un instant à quel point la situation serait différente si Potter _était _gay. Peut-être qu'alors...

Il secoua la tête. Quelle idiotie de penser à ça. Il _n'aimait _pas Potter. Il avait juste bandé en l'écoutant, c'est tout!

"Ooh regarde, Scorpius. Voici ton homme!"s'excita Claire d'une voix à briser du cristal.

Scorpius roula des yeux et était sur le point de répliquer, lorsqu'il réalisa que Potter venait d'entrer. Un balai en main, et suivi par ses amis, Scorpius savait qu'il rentrait de son entrainement de Quiddich. De plus, il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer, il venait de se laver. Même de loin, Scorpius pouvait apercevoir les gouttes d'eau dégouliner de ses boucles sombres placées au hasard sur son visage, ébouriffés de l'énergie évidente qu'il avait mit à les sécher. Il riait à un quelconque propos que l'un de ses amis venait de dire et Scorpius apprécia la manière dont ses yeux brillaient.

D'un point de vue purement esthétique, Scorpius ne pouvait nier que Potter était beau à regarder.

Quelques instants plus tard, il secoua la tête afin de se tirer de sa petite errance d'esprit, et retourna à Claire et Andréa. Telle une paire de vautours, elles le fixaient à nouveau d'un regard concupiscent.

"Le déni ne te va pas au teint, trésor," déclara avec un léger sourire Andréa.

Claire, comme l'on pouvait s'y attendre, gloussa.

**ooOooOoo**

**Fin du chapitre**

**Les paroles sont celles de Dinosaur de Kisschasy.**

**Je m'excuse du retard ; les cours ont repris et m'empêchent clairement de tenir mon rythme officiel de publication. Je ferai de mon mieux ! Je vous retrouve probablement avec la suite de Esprit brisé, âme morcelée. **

_**A bientôt !**_


End file.
